1. Field
The following description relates to a network communication technique, and more particularly, to a technique for improving jitter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Packet delays in a packet switched network vary between a sending end and a receiving end, and this generates jitter that represents the difference in delay time among arriving packets. In order to compensate for the jitter, a jitter buffer is used. However, if the size of the jitter buffer is too large, jitter delay is increased and if the size of the jitter buffer is too small, the chance of packet loss is increased and thus audio quality may be degraded.
Many studies have been undertaken recently on a technique of calculating the optimal size of a jitter buffer. In general, for a terminal of Internet phones, an adaptive jitter buffer size calculation algorithm is used. Most of the adaptive jitter buffer size calculation algorithm performs calculation by use of network variable delay at a present time and the amount of burst in a reception of packets. However, there is a difference between a time at which the size of a jitter buffer is calculated and applied and the time at which the network variable delay and the amount of buffer are observed and analyzed for the calculation of the jitter buffer size. In this case, the effectiveness of the calculation may be lowered. In addition, errors caused when the size of the jitter buffer is calculated may degrade audio quality of incoming speech.